User blog:Jackythejack/Chapter One: Something New
Hi! This is a story I decided to post on the wiki because I have nothing better to do. I’ll be updating this in chapters with different blogs and linking each one to the other. Don’t expect the best quality as this is simply a fun side project but I do hope you enjoy! (Also yes this is FNaF fanfiction) The day was mild, with a clear blue sky resting atop a calm and mostly empty plains area. The ground would rise and fall into little hills, with roads winding and turning this way and that. It was out in the middle of the country, far away from the bustle of the city. It would be the kind of countryside you expected to find a small farmhouse on the side or a tractor driving down the road. This was why the limousine that was moving down the road at a leisurely pace was sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the nice, pleasant, practically untouched countryside. Inside of the limousine, which was black, sleek and well maintained, there sat 4 kids in the passenger seat, some looking far more exciting than the others. “Guys, come on, this is so cool!” Said one of the kids. A boy with brown hair and a goofy smile on his face. “I mean, we’re going to get a new home! How can you not be excited about it!?” “I mean, it’s awesome, don’t get me wrong. It’s just...a little weird, isn’t it?” One of the other children asked. This one a girl, the only one in the group of four, with long blonde hair. “Chica’s got a point, Freddy,” muttered the redheaded boy who sat beside the girl, poking at the leather seats of the limo. “I mean, the guy didn’t even go to pick us up. He just sent this bozo in the driver’s seat.” “Todd, you’re just paranoid,” Freddy muttered as he began messing around with a few of the buttons that were available on his side of the car. One of them caused a miniature DVD player to descend from the ceiling and he let out a laugh. “Freakin’ sweet!” “Yeah, guys, it can’t be that bad, can it?” The last of the children who had yet to speak smiled at his two, more cautious friends as he strummed on an old acoustic guitar. He leaned back in his seat as he played a few notes for practice. “I mean, I’m already feeling spoiled. You see the size of this car? I’m pretty sure there’s a fridge in here somewhere, even.” “Sounds like he’s just getting our hopes up, if you ask me,” Todd muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m just sayin’ it feels too good to be true.” “Hey, if it turns out bad, I’m sure we can just ditch the guy, can’t we? I mean, you always hear about those kids who run away from their adoptive parents. It can’t be that hard, can it?” “Yeah, Bonnie’s right. If the old guy’s too much work for us than we can just ditch him. No hard done.” “Uh, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, Freddy.” The girl chimed this time as the boy in question began messing around with a few buttons on the DVD player. “It’s only illegal if you get caught, Chica.” Freddy let out a chuckle before a DVD suddenly started playing on the little screen. It was only showing to him and Bonnie, as they were on one side of the car, with his two friends on the other, but judging by the looks they both gave each other, they had no idea what the hell this movie was. Looked like some old black and white film. This better not be the only entertainment they have at...wherever it is they’re going. “Why would some rich guy suddenly want to adopt a handful of orphans anyways?” Todd asked once more, and Freddy was clearly starting to get annoyed. “It’s not like we’re at the age where you want to adopt a kid. We’re almost teenagers, after all. I thought that was basically where it stops for us.” “Well, maybe if you shut up and save all your questions until we get there, we may have a good answer.” Todd narrowed his eyes slightly and looked like he was about to give the boy a piece of his mind but eventually just leaned back in his seat and mumbled to himself. Neither of the three kids could make out what, though. The rest of the ride was in mostly silence, with them either focusing on the movie or listening to Bonnie’s quiet strumming of his guitar. It wasn’t going to take much longer for the vehicle to stop, however. They had gone down what they thought was another road at first, only to discover a few seconds later that it just so happened to be a pretty long driveway. Looking out the window, the three kids would see a mansion. A big, beautiful, multiple story home that was nestled in between two spots where the ground raised up into hills. There was an impressive garden leading up to the front doors and they could even see staff that were attending to the outside mantinence. There was even a damn fountain in the middle of the pathway leading up to the front door. “Now this looks like something out of a movie,” Freddy muttered as he watched someone nearby approach the car and open the doors for them. The four children piled out of the vehicle and only continued to stare up at the building. They couldn’t believe their eyes. This was really going to be their new home? “If you could follow me, young ones,” the butler looking figure began as he gestured for the four to follow him. “I will introduce you to the master of the house. He should be in his office currently, but he has just been dying to meet you.” “And I can’t wait to meet him.” Freddy said with a grin as he followed after the butler. The three kids exchanged quick glances at each other before following after their friend and the other stranger. They passed by a multitude of eyecatching decor before they even made it to the front door. Fountains, exotic flowers and shrubbery, many different kinds of fruit trees and plenty of people that were attending to the garden to make sure it was in tip top shape. “I’m still having a hard time believing this,” Todd muttered, which only got him an elbow from Freddy as the four of them continued on following the servant. They would make it to the front door without any issue and step inside. Of course, the inside looked just as grand as the outside. Nice, pristine wallpaper with many expensive looking paintings decorating it, and it seemed like everywhere you looked you’d find something that looked mighty expensive and looked very pretty on the walls, too. There was a winding staircase only a small walk away from the front door, leading up to the other floors of the house. “Do take your shoes off at the door. We don’t want to track mud in the house.” The kids kicked off their worn and used shoes as they were requested and then followed the butler once again, though all the while the orphans were caught mesmerized by the decor. The chandelier, made out of some type of crystal, it seemed, was the most eye catching thing they saw on their ascension up the staircase. Within only a minute or two, they were up the stairs and the butler stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door lightly, and a smooth voice echoed a response. “Come in.” The butler opened the door and gestured for the children to step inside, which they all did. What they stepped into was more like a study than it was an office. There were plenty of bookshelves lined up along the walls, with far too many books to count in an afternoon’s worth of time. There was a multitude of chairs, all looking different levels of comfortable, and smack in the middle of the room was a desk which had a globe perched on it and many different papers and folders. What really caught their attention was the man in the chair, however. He looked...unnatural. Like some creature out of a horror movie. The thing that really did it for them was his skin and eyes. While he was clad in a nice brown business suit with a purple tie, it didn’t do enough to take the children’s eyes off of his skin, which was tinted a light purple color. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it looked like he was mixed with purple paint. And his eyes. Oh dear, his eyes. Those weren’t like any sort of eyes the children had seen before. There were no irises and there were seemingly no pupils either. They didn’t know what was wrong with the man, but his eyes were milky white with no other color whatsoever. He smiled at the children, however, and revealed perfectly white teeth. “Children, hello there.” He leaned forward in his desk a little. It seemed they had just caught him reading some files, based on the opened folder that was sprawled out in front of him. He gestured to four chairs that were conveniently palced in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat.” The children all sat down, though they exchanged with each other some cautious looks before turning to the man once more. Upon closer inspection, it seemed he also had black hair that was put up into a ponytail near the back. Certainly didn’t look professional, but he amazingly was able to pull off the look. “Now, as you could probably guess, I’m the one that had filed the papers to-” “What’s wrong with your face?” Todd suddenly asked, and the other children looked at him with wide eyes, and Chica, who sat next to him, elbowed him in the side. “Todd, that’s rude.” The man, however, simply chuckled. “Yes, I know my appearance is a little bit out of the ordinary, but I will explain it in time. Just allow me to introduce myself. My name is William Afton, though most people call me Afton or my closer friends call me Vincent after the incident. You can choose to call me whatever you want.” His smile never left his face as he leaned back in his chair. He drummed his fingers on the desk. “Now, as you probably guessed, I’m the one who signed the adoption papers for you to come here, so I suppose that you could say I am your father, but you don’t have to call me that if it makes you particularly uncomfortable.” “I mean, for me it’s not that bad.” Freddy shrugged as he spoke. “Not sure about these guys, though. They still got lots of questions.” The purple man nodded knowingly. “Not all questions are answered, but there’s shall be in due time. First, I would love to give you a tour and a few rules on how the household is going to function, if you would allow me.” The four children, again, all glanced at each other. The gears of the four individual minds were all turning at different times, but were all thinking the same thoughts. They looked back to the purple man and nodded. That smile on his face merely got wider as he stood up from his seat. “Well then, let’s begin with a little tour of the household, then. I’m sure that you’re all going to have a wonderful time here. It’ll just take some...getting used to.” The man the stepped out of the room, and the children, some still more hesitant than others, followed after the man with the tainted skin. Category:Blog posts